Optimus Prime VS Gundam
Optimus Prime VS Gundam is the upcoming 98th episode of Death Battle, featuring giant iconic robots Optimus Prime from the Transformers series and the RX-78-2 Gundam from the Mobile Suit Gundam series. Optimus will be voiced by Richard Bacenas and Amuro Ray will be voiced by David Matranga. Description The first generation of giant robots battle to find out who is the supreme one. Interlude (*Cues: Wiz & Boomstick - Brandon Yates*) Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Optimus Prime Wiz: Millions of years ago, on a distant planet called Cybertron, a great unrest grew between two factions of robotic beings, the Decepticons and the Autobots. With little warning, they found themselves entangled in civil war. Boomstick: Led by that douchebag, Megatron, the Decepticons started gunning down any bot they pleased for basically no reason, including some guy named Orion Pax, which will be important later. Rest in peace, ro-bro. Wiz: What Megatron didn't know was that this seeming random encounter would end up reshaping the universe. Boomstick: Thanks to a robot Gandalf, Orion Pax was rebuilt into something bigger, stronger, and way more recognizable. Wiz: The newest commander of the Autobots had risen: Optimus Prime. Optimus: The Autobots will never sacrifice freedom. Boomstick: Optimus is a powerful warrior, with tons of awesome robo-powers. Wiz: As a Transformer, he can scan nearby objects and morph his body to resemble one, becoming a robot in disguise. Boomstick: His favorite is a classic 1979 Kenworth K-100 tractor, an oldie but a goodie which sports five hundred horsepower and can book it over eighty miles per hour. He even gets a trailer, which, when he doesn't need it, mysteriously disappears into thin air. No, really, where the hell does that thing go? I need to know. Wiz: More importantly, the lifeforce of every Transformer resides in their spark, sort of like a soul, and Optimus is no different, except that his spark gives him a few unique abilities. Boomstick: Yeah, his spark's pretty rare, compared to other robo-people, it gives him increased strength, speed, and durability. He can shoot laser beams from his hands, fly with either a jetpack or his feet boosters, and move his limbs around while their detached like some sort of ghost robot Rayman. Ooh! Wiz: Optimus is referred to as a point one percenter, that is how rare a being of his caliber is. Boomstick: Is that what all those people on Wall Street were protesting? Wiz: Even then, many of Optimus' abilities are further enhanced thanks to his possession of one of the most powerful artifacts in Cybertron's history, the Matrix of Leadership. Boomstick: Oh yeah, you know, its nothing much, just A PIECE OF ROBOT GOD! Wiz: The matrix is a conduit for the power of Primus, the creator of the Transformer race. It can create life and even heal Optimus from some grievous wounds. Boomstick: But not all the time, like, you know, when he died. Gundam Wiz: In the year 2179, humanity has embraced the stars. Boomstick: Well, some of 'em have. Wiz: Right, even though the United Earth Federation had expanded it's reach throughout the solar system, the ideologies between those on Earth and those in space began to drift apart. A new republic, the Principality of Zeon, arose to challenge the Earth Federation. Boomstick: And surprise surprise, they ended up at war with each other. Wiz: Similar to how advances in weapons technology made turned World War I into a hellish nightmare, this space age created an unprecedented war like no other. Boomstick: And in the spotlight was the newest, and coolest weapon anybody could think of: Giant fighting robots! Wiz: These were Mobile Suits, but unknown to the Zeon forces, one of Earth's...zanier engineers had developed a mobile suit which would put all others to shame, this was the RX-78-2, otherwise known as the Gundam. Boomstick: Unfortunately, the Gundam never got it's planned maiden voyage, cause it was caught in a surprise Zeon attack. Wiz: Luckily, the Gundam was rescued by the son of it's designer. Amuro Ray was a brilliant, albeit standoffish boy, who had already stumbled upon his father's disguised Gundam plans. Boomstick: So, in the middle of a war zone, he grabbed the Gundam's manual, hopped inside, and took off. See Wiz? The power of books is amazing! Wiz: Boomstick, you don't read books. Boomstick: Again, Wiz, gun manuals are books, and that's a manual to a robot, so I would've read it. Wiz: The Gundam is a fascinating machine, it's shell is comprised of an extremely durable luna titanium alloy, which would later be known as Gundarium. Boomstick: Yeah, but what really stands out are it's weapons, it has two rapid fire, sixty millimeter Vulcan guns for ears, and wields a hyper bazooka, and this massive beam rifle. Wiz: Thanks to discoveries made by a scientist named Dr. Minovsky, the beam rifle is an incredible feat of weapons engineering. By using concentrated Minovsky particles as ammunition, this rifle has enough firepower to blast large starships apart in a single shot. Boomstick: It's basically like having a handgun with all the power of a hundred tanks, it's only got sixteen shots, but kinda reminds me of my own gun I've been working on. Death Battle Outer space, there is a spacecraft in the middle of nowhere, apparently abandoned. Amuro: I'm checking something out, Sayla. It's more than meets the eye! Sayla: Get your butt back to base! If there's trouble, we can't send backup. Optimus Prime: Let's roll! Optimus punches the Gundam, sending it into space. The Gundam starts firing some laser beams, which Optimus avoids with ease. Amuro: It's an enemy Gundam suit! Sayla: I told you. I TOLD YOU! Optimus makes the same move but the Gundam covers with its shield Amuro: That's too fast! Amuro: There you are! FIGHT! K.O. Results Wiz: The winner is... Trivia * The connections between Optimus Prime and the RX-78-2 Gundam are that they are both iconic 80's giant robots that are the classic staples for their respective franchises. * This is the 3rd episode to feature a battle between giant robots, the 1st being Tigerzord VS Gundam Epyon and Power Rangers VS Voltron. ** This is the 1st episode to feature a battle between giant robots which doesn't involve Power Ranger characters. However they all feature a Hasbro character as Power Rangers was purchased by Hasbro. *This is the 3rd Cartoon VS Anime/Manga themed episode, after Gaara VS Toph and Samurai Jack VS Afro Samurai. *This is the 1st 3D fight that isn't animated by Torrian Crawford since Goku VS Superman, which came out in January 2013. Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Protagonists themed Death Battles Category:'Mascots' themed Death Battles Category:'Swords' themed Death Battles Category:Heroes themed Death Battles Category:Fights with voice actors Category:'Guns' themed Death Battles Category:Death battles Category:Cartoon VS Anime themed Death Battles Category:Computer Animated Death Battles